Winter, all colour but the black
by Ashlee Melkior
Summary: UPDATED 31ST AUGUST! CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Gin and Vermouth went SHOPPING together! Woohoo! What was that all about? Please R&R guys
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or any characters of it.

**Story title**: Winter, all colour but the black

**Chapter title: **Mission with your least favorite partner

**Chapter summary:** How Gin feels being on a mission together with Vermouth.

**Chapter quote: **You are really annoying, you know that?

**Author's notes:** "All colour but the black" is actually the name of a Bleach Art Book, and "Takumi Ishinoda" is the name of my ex-boyfriend.

* * *

He was _tired. _It's not like him to get tired, but really, this was so _depressing._ He had been sitting in his Porsche for nearly fourteen hours, had kept his eyes focusing on the eighteenth floor of the hotel without a minute of rest, and trust him, this was so depressing. Not that he's _that _unprofessional, nor the mission was too difficult to him either. He was no one but Gin, Agent Gin of the famous Black Organization, one of the top cold – blooded assassins among the underworld. He was feeling a little uncomfortable right now, even though he was sitting in his luxurious Porsche 356A and smoking cigarette as usual. However, something _unusual_ was going on… it was nothing but Vermouth sitting at the back of his car, watching every single movement of his.

And that was what'd been making him felt kinda _itchy _at the back of his neck.

_I should've refused to let her come along from the very beginning, darn it. _Gin thought as he was sneaking a look at her from the rear-view mirror. _Darn it, Vodka. Why are you injured at moments like this?_

"Hey Gin" Vermouth's voice suddenly startled him.

"What is it, Vermouth?" He asked her with his usual accent, but sounded as id he was really annoyed. _What now?_

"You don't have to be so cold, you know. Anyway, look. Is that him?" Vermouth said, looking at a silver Escalade which had just stopped at the entrance of the hotel.

The first person that got out of the car was sure to be their target's bodyguard as he was really big, wearing dark suit and sunglasses with an earphone in his left ear and his eyes looking everywhere.

The next person was another bodyguard. Well, no wonder, this target was an important person after all.

Another bodyguard of this guy came out from the other side of the Escalade.

The fourth person that came out of the car would definitely the target. No doubt about it. He was a short middle-aged man, wearing his ridiculous-looking white suit with a _purple_ bowtie. _What the heck is with his taste?_

Despite of his ridiculous taste in fashion, he was a scary-looking man. His piercing grey eyes showed that he was experienced enough to take on all of his bodyguards himself. He would never have the need to that, however, because fear was evident on their faces the moment he was about to get off the car. Like they were afraid that the little man would fall, then he'd kill them for using such a high SUV.

Anyway, it is him. Takumi Ishinoda. The target. And more importantly, the boss directly gave Gin orders to kill this man himself. _Who is this guy?_

"It is him" Gin said, feeling relieved being able to pull his Beretta out at least.

"Let's move, then" She leaned her hands against Gin's _lap_ as she was trying to get to the front seat without a slight feeling of embarrassment.

Gin nodded, then got out off his car as fast as possible. That was really annoying being in the same car as Vermouth, not to mention she actually _did _touch him. On the _lap. What the heck is that supposed to be?_

...

So now they were both looking at the eighteenth floor of this huge five-star hotel, planning for one _clean_ assassination.

The assassination of a politician called Takumi Ishinoda.

A.K.A. The chairman of Ishinoda Corporation

A.K.A. The biggest boss of Fuyu no Sakura ( Cherry Blossoms of the winter )

What is Fuyu no Sakura?

Tokyo's new yakuza.

And Gin's mission this time given directly from the boss himself was none other than:

Take them down.

_Let the fun begin, shall we?_

* * *

**So how was it? -**

**I just got the inspiration from etceterae and started to write a GinVer fic -**

**The Prologue was kinda short… so… sorry .**

**How do you guys think?**

**Is it worth ready its next chapter?**

**Please R & R, all your feedbacks are gonna be highly appreciated **

**Thanks **


	2. The first step

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or any characters of it.

**Story title**: Winter, all colour but the black

**Chapter title:** The first step… What was that!?

**Chapter summary:** Now they're making their first move

**Chapter quote: **What did you say? Sh…Shopping??

**Author's notes:** I got this weird idea about them going shopping together, so let's read it, shall we XD

* * *

The very first thing that they did was… to rent a hotel room, a suite actually. It's not like Gin cared about the cost, because all the _legal _things could be paid by credit cards, and his card is always full of "legal"money, but it was really annoying** sharing **a room with Vermouth, even if it was a suite with three separated bedrooms. But Vermouth was like "Both our apartments are far away from his hotel, Gin, and if we wanna act fast, we'd better be close to him", so, well, he had to agree with her.

And now they were sitting in the living room, making up some assassinating plans.

"So, what's up with this guy that _anokata_ wanted him to die so much?" Vermouth asked while biting her green apple.

Gin did nothing but threw her an angry look. Was that only him or was she really trying to mess around?

"He's the boss of Fuyu no Sakura, if you weren't informed" He answered slowly, trying to keep his temper. Vermouth was the only one who could actually get on his nerves, _the only one._

"Leave the investigation to me, then. Really, I can handle this on my own, you know. But since you're here, why don't you be my _pet_?" She said without looking at him. Can _that_ apple in her hand understand?

Ignoring her attitude, he calmly replied: "It's not like I wanted to go on this mission with you, Vermouth. Have I ever told you I'd kill you even if you're the boss' favorite?"

"Hold it right there, Gin." Finally, she looked at him "I am not his favorite. Besides, like I said, leave the investigating to me. Now I gotta sleep."

She started walking to her room without saying anything more. Actually, she did slam her door. What was that? Was she _angry_?

"Bitch" Gin thought while getting his hot bath. It had been a long tiring day, anyway. Now all he needed to do was to finish Ishinoda quickly and get back to his mansion, the nicest place he could be since Vermouth couldn't get into it. Just thinking about it made him feel better. Weird, he'd never felt like it before. How annoying could Vermouth be?

* * *

When he woke up the following morning, it wasn't even dawn. Gin could never get used to sleeping a lot. After he got formally dressed in his three-thousand-dollar black suit with an Hermes scarf, it was only 6 a.m. Vermouth asked him not to dress like he usually did, because it was "too weird". She was like "We're going to be here for, I don't know, maybe weeks, so don't you think that it would be strange for the hotel staff seeing a tall guy with long hair wearing his gangster-like suit?"

"Good morning" - He was smoking cigarette when he heard her door opened and her sleepy "Good morning"- "You woke up early" She yawned. He didn't reply. When he looked up from his laptop screen, she was only wearing her _pink _dressing gown.

"At least put something on." He mumbled, showed no interests in looking at her. She looked back, and gave him a "so-what-?-don't-you-like-it" smirk. As always, he ignored her.

When she got out of the bathroom nearly two hours later, she didn't seem that she was ready to kill anyone except for being someone else. This time she had green eyes, brown hair, wearing her skinny jeans and some weird-looking accessories. She was a totally different person. Other people wouldn't recognize Chris Vineyard – the hottest Hollywood movie star in this figure for sure, but he would. There was something about her that he could always recognize her, no matter how she disguised herself. It made him feel… itchy whenever she was near.

"What now? I thought you said you would handle the investigation." Gin raised his eyebrow.

Vermouth shrugged: "I didn't said I would do it in the _morning_, though"

"What do you mean?" Getting the cigarette out of his mouth, Gin looked at her.

"You'll understand after I finish what we're gonna do this morning." She said while pouring herself a glass of Martini. "We're going shopping."

"Are you kidding me? Listen Vermouth, I want to get rid of this guy as quick as possible, you get it? What the hell is all this?" Now Gin was angry. He stood up from the sofa and gave her his usual scary look.

"Everything's OK, Gin. Don't ask me what I'm about to do, I'll just tell you that "A secret makes a woman woman."" Leaving him behind, she went all the way to the door. When she was about to open the door, she looked back "Are you gonna come?"

"_Bitch. Just wait." _Gin thought, but soon he reached the door, and when when he did, she smiled at him like "You're a good boy, Gin"

* * *

He didn't come all the way to the US just to be Vermouth's personal DRIVER. But now, obviously, he was. They were in Vermouth's black Bentley, and Gin was the one driving. She didn't even let him use his Porsche, because _"It's too rare here, and we need anything but attention"_. She said like it was normal for some unknown tourists to drive a Bentley around L.A. like this. This mission was really… _fucking._ Firstly, Vermouth was his partner. Secondly, they had to stay together in a room. Thirdly, he wasn't allowed to wear what he usually did. And worst, she didn't even let him drive his favorite car. What was going to happen now?

They soon arrived at a big shopping mall, but Gin wasn't bothered to even see its name. Vermouth then started wandering around and looked for something she wouldn't tell him. He had to follow her around, taking an eye on her in case she did something which was not on the plan. What was the _plan_, anyway?

"You know, Gin, it's good that I got myself disguised." Finally, she began to talk "You know what would happen if I didn't? Tomorrow's newspaper, magazine, websites, personal blogs, TV shows, radio lives,… everything related to the showbiz would all have one headline "Chris Vineyard's new boyfriend! Who is he?"" Then she started laughing. Right, how _lucky _he was, just to think of it.

After more than six hours, his hands were full of her shopping bags. Evening dresses, high-heels, perfumes, necklaces, earrings,… everything! When he asked her why had to carry all her stuff, she only said "Because it's obvious that you're bigger, so you can carry more things." Like she was carrying anything at all!

"I think I've got enough." Vermouth said while checking all the things she bought when they were sitting at Starbucks. She then sucked the straw of her weird green drink. "Delicious. Blended Green Tea Frappuccino always taste so good. Why don't you try yours, Gin?" She looked at him, and he could tell from her look she was thinking _"It's way better than alcohols. You're so dumb, boy."_

"I don't remember asking you to order it, Vermouth." He answered coldly. This was the first time he'd ever been to Starbucks. Actually, the first time he'd ever been to any coffee shops.

"You'd better get hyped up, though. We're not done yet!" Vermouth winked at him, and immediately he felt something… unsafe.

"Pardon?" He asked, hoping for something that wouldn't so be annoying.

"I'm done with the shopping, but you're not." She surprisingly like it was obvious that he had to do the shopping.

"Let me tell you this, Vermouth, I won't be easy on you anymore if you don't tell me the plan right now." Seemed like he couldn't take it any longer, he looked at her with his piercing green eyes.

"Fine, fine. Listen, Ishinoda will be at this party tomorrow night. That's when I meet him as Chris and, well, I will flirt him. Later that night, we'll kill him in his room." She finished her _secret _plan, and looked at him.

"I know I'll kill him when you two are in his room. But what does it have to do with the shopping?" Gin asked.

"Ah, it's nothing, really. Just that I don't like that English suit. I'll find you something… Italian." Then she gave him a smirk. "Don't worry, it won't be long."

When they got back at the hotel, it was nearly 10 p.m. Vermouth asked him to prepare special devices for the following night, and surprisingly, Gin did it without any complaints. He somehow got used to being asked to do many things by her. Preparing those things was damn hard, if you must know, executives were never asked to do stuff like _this_. Usually, this was done by members who were even lower-leveled than Vodka, and that was why Gin couldn't remember any of their names. Everything that Gin needed to do on usual missions was to make out a plan, and take an eye on it. When he finished it two hours later, the blonde actress had already been sleeping. It'd been a long day. Things would sure be fun tomorrow, so let's wait.

* * *

**So… How was it? o.o Sorry for the long update, I've been sick for nearly one month now TT Wonder if it's OK, though TT So please R&R, guys. Thank you X3**


End file.
